elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapphire (Character)
Sapphire is a Nord and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Background If the Dragonborn joins the Thieves Guild, Sapphire can be asked about her real name, causing her to get angry and then telling the story of her sorrowful past. When she was a young woman, she lived on a poverty-stricken pig farm with her parents. One day, Bandits attacked the farm, killed her unarmed non-hostile parents, and abducted her. They repeatedly raped and beat her. One night, after gaining the bandits' trust, she got her hands on a dagger and cut the throat of each and every one of them as they slept. Sapphire will show gratitude to the Dragonborn for having taken time to listen to her tale; when pressed about how she never answered the question about her real name, she says "Maybe someday I'll tell you, but not today." Interactions A key part of the quest, Stabilized. Routine Sapphire is rarely seen in the Guild's hideout in The Ratways, and is most often found above-ground, especially in the Bee and Barb tavern. She often makes her way down to the Cistern after completing her miscellaneous quest involving Shadr. However, after Mercer Frey betrays the Guild and the Dragonborn returns with Karliah, she returns in order to protect the hideout. Trivia *Sapphire is one of the Thieves Guild members who can be killed since she is not bound with any quest. *If one searches her inventory via Pickpocketing, she carries around 2 sapphires. This is possibly a reference to her alias. *If the Dragonborn is Guildmaster when talking with Sapphire about Shadr's debt, she apologizes for not giving the Guild its cut, calling the Dragonborn "boss." The player has two speech options, ask for a cut or demand the debt be forgotten, or Sapphire is out of the Guild. She will accept either. *She is the only member to say "I hope we bump into each other again", which some may think flirtacious, yet when one of the members tries to be romantic, she'll decline and be called a stupid cow by the member. *There is a note that mentions Sapphire, which can be found in the Ragged Flagon - Cistern. It tells the reader to 'keep their eye on Sapphire,' but there is no mention or later reference to what the note means, specifically. *Maybe the note is about the fact (stated in a book found under a bed at the Cistern), that the Guild has a spy in its ranks: an unknown writer who wants to write a book about the history and fall of the Thieves Guild. This, along with some Sapphire quotes (I don't know/trust anyone here, and so on), can be taken as facts that point to her being the mole/spy. *Despite being an individual that was not supposed to be available for marriage, if one uses addfac 19809 1 and setrelationshiprank player 4 on her, she has dialogue concerning marriage. Bugs * Sometimes the player cannot talk to Sapphire after accepting the quest from Shadr. She will just continue to say "I have no business with you". Completing the Thieves' Guild questline should fix this. However, this may be caused by originally not offering to help Shadr, then accepting the quest the second time. In one case, reloading a game saved prior to speaking with Shadr and offering to help avoided the issue. It can also be fixed by using the following two commands on Sapphire: addfac 19809 1, setrelationshiprank player 4, then wearing the Amulet of Mara; this will force a dialog with her. *If the player does not partake in dialogue with Shadr the first time he meets him when he is arguing with Sapphire on the bridge in Riften, then it can be difficult to find him afterwards. This obviously means that Sapphire will remain in the Bee and the Barb rather than the Ragged Flaggon - Cistern. If this is the case then Shadr might be around the lower walkways of Riften, (the same level as Elgrim's Elixers etc.), around 3am-5am, or inside the Riften Stables after 6am where he may be sleeping. *Sometimes Sapphire can be killed in public without recieving a bounty or anyone becoming hostile. ru:Сапфир (Персонаж) Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters